1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage boxes and in particular to means for providing controlled movement of a relatively heavy closure lid provided for selectively closing an access opening to the storage box receptacle.
2. Description of the Background Art
In one improved form of storage box, a relatively heavy closure lid is provided for closing an upwardly opening access opening to the interior of the receptacle of the storage box for facilitated placement into and removal from the receptacle of articles, such as tools and the like being stored therein.
Such storage boxes may be of relatively large size for industrial use and the closure lids thereof are relatively heavy, illustratively weighing 80 lbs. or more.
The closure lids are conventionally hingedly connected to an upper rear wall portion of the receptacle and, thus, conventionally, are swung upwardly from the closed position across the access opening to an upright, open position. Such movement of the relatively heavy closure lid requires substantial force by the user and presents a problem where the user has limited strength.
Another problem which has arisen in such storage boxes is the inadvertent swinging of the closure lid from the upright, open position back to the closed position, such as by a sudden gust of wind where the box is used in outdoor applications. The relatively heavy closure lid may cause serious injury to the user, such as where the user's hands are disposed at the upper edges of the receptacle when such inadvertent movement occurs.
It has been known to counterbalance closure lids in applications, such as automobile trunks, etc. A wide range of different devices has been developed for such counterbalancing purposes.